


Lunch Date

by FFanon



Series: Sam's Second Chance [5]
Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Bathtubs, Cravings, Dad!Sam, F/M, Hormones, Laundry, Lunch, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Being pregnant takes a toll on you





	Lunch Date

The second he had time for a lunch break, Sam headed home.  On the drive down the familiar streets, he can't fight the grin on his face at coming home to you.

  

 

The second he pulls into the driveway, he hears a faint sound emitting from the house. Once he opens the door, he can hear the shrill consistent beeping - the smoke detector.  The windows are open so the sound is loud even outside, but with no smoke billowing out of the house he knows there's no large fire he needs to be concerned about.  As he steps closer to door, he recognizes the odor as something burning.

 

 

Eight-months pregnant and you're on your tiptoes waving a dish towel back and forth under the smoke detector to try and get it to shut up.  Wearing a pair of short cotton pajama shorts, because it's one of the few things that are comfortable now, and a thin strapped cami that can barely hold your growing breasts anymore, you feel sweat starting to bead across your forehead at the exertion.

 

 

Sam steps inside and finds the sight comical.  His pregnant lady trying in vain to wave the smoke away enough to stop the beeping, your beautiful bump exposed from the risen hem of your top, and a trail of what looks like laundry from the kitchen to down the hall towards the laundry room.  The cause of the smoke seems to have come from a pan on the stove.  When he looks back at you though and sees how upset you are, he quickly goes into protective mode.

 

 

The shrill sound of the alarm masked the noise of him coming home, so when he says "Hey!" you jump and look over at him. Lowering your arms with a tired slump, you watch as he limps over.  When he's close, you take a step back and watch as he simply lifts his arm up and unscrews the cover of the smoke detector and takes out the two batteries.  You both can still hear a faint ringing leftover in your ears, but it's finally silent otherwise.

  

 

You're not having a good day, he can tell.  When he puts the cover and the batteries on the table, he catches you quickly wipe a stray tear from your eye.  

 

 

"Hey," he says so soft as he runs his hand down your arm.  You're quick to hold his hand when he reaches it, covering your eyes briefly with your other before running your fingers through your hair.  Sam cups the back of your head and gently pulls you in to kiss your hairline.  

 

 

"I think I'm going crazy," you say sadly, which only makes him involuntarily grin because he knows instantly its your hormones talking. 

 

 

"No, you're not," he smirks and rubs your back before tipping your chin up so he can see you good.  

 

 

"No, I am," you groan and drop your forehead to his chest.  He kisses the top of your head and you straighten up to look at him again, "You want to know what this was all about?" you motion to the ceiling where the smoke detector sits.  

 

 

"You burned something," he can't keep the smirk off his face because you're cute when you get flustered and because again, he knows you're not crazy but you always seem to forget that being pregnant effects your brain as well as your body.  

 

 

"Yeah, but wait until you hear the whole thing," you pull away from him to motion to the chain of events.  Pointing to the pan, "I was making a grilled cheese...," your latest craving, "...When the dryer went off..." you point to the hall that leads to the laundry room,"...I figured I could absolutely put the clothes in the basket and make it back out here before the sandwich was done..." Sam gives a nod to indicate he's following your story so far.  He leans his butt against the edge of the kitchen table and crosses his arms against his chest, amusement still on his face.

 

 

"...Wrong. I completely forget about the sandwich while I'm in there folding the laundry.  I forgot until I smell something burning and turn to see smoke coming from the stove," you shake your head at yourself in disappointment.  

 

 

Sam stands up and walks over to you, pulling you into a hug.  

 

 

"And on top of that, I lost the remote and the carton of orange juice," you almost sob, just tired of being so forgetful lately, "Who loses a carton of orange juice?" you ask in disbelief. 

 

 

He dips his head down and kisses your temple, when you look at him, he kisses you proper, "I'm home right now, so why don't you go take a warm bath and I'll take care of everything 'round here.  You're not going crazy," he kisses you again, "You read what those baby books said, hormones do this to some women," an amused grin in that beard of his, "You need a break, so let me take it from here, okay?" 

 

 

"Okay," you agree and look down at your bump, rubbing your hand over it.  Sam places his hand over yours, "She give you any trouble today aside from helping you almost burn the house down?" he teases gently. 

 

 

And that's what finally does it.  A smile on your pretty face and a bonus when you finally give a short laugh. 

 

 

Your smile stays with you when you look up at him, "No," you answer with a soft giggle.  

 

 

He laughs himself and kisses your cheek, then presses one to your jaw, "Alright, go on lil' mama," he gives your butt a playful pat as he kisses your hair and lets you go so you can head upstairs. 

 

 

As soon as you're out of sight, he smiles to himself as he starts picking up the laundry on the floor and carrying it into the laundry room to put in the basket.  Next, he tosses out the burnt grilled cheese, washes the pan and makes a new one.  When he opens the cabinet above the stove to grab a plate, sitting on the shelf is the carton of orange juice.  

 

 

Laughing, he takes it down and twists off the cap.  With a quick sniff, he winces, and pours the juice out into the sink. 

 

 

\---

 

 

You pile your hair into a disheveled bun then undress as the hot water fills the tub.  Once it reaches a good level, you shut off the faucet and slowly step in, lowering yourself with a satisfied sigh as the hot water relaxes every tense and stressed muscle of yours.  

 

 

Resting the back of your neck against the edge of the tub, you place your hands on your round belly, "I wish you were ready to meet us already.  You'd see why we're so lucky to have your Daddy," you smile as your speak softly.  Slowly smoothing your palms over your bump, you whisper a few more loving words to your unborn daughter before leaning your head back, closing your eyes.  

 

 

Unsure of how many minutes pass, you suddenly hear uneven steps and then the soft creak of the bathroom door as it's pushed open.   Opening your eyes you find the love of your life walking in holding a plate with two grilled cheese sandwiches piled on it and two bottles of water in his other large hand.  

 

 

Sitting up, you smile up at him, "You made me a new one," you state with awe and gratefulness.  

 

 

"Wasn't gonna have you and our little flower bud go hungry," he leans down a bit to place the two bottles on the floor before grabbing a towel off the nearby rack and handing it to you to dry your hands. Once you do, he takes the towel and tosses it onto the counter top of the sink.  

 

 

Leaning down, he holds the plate out a bit, "Top one's yours." 

 

 

Excitedly you take one half of the top sandwich and bite into it, when you taste it and big smile appears on your face, "You even put crackers on it." 

 

 

Crackers had also become a latest random craving, but you were putting them on any and all sandwiches, including grilled cheeses. 

 

 

He just gives a soft chuckle and kisses your head.  As you happily take another bite, you watch as Sam grabs onto the edge of the bathtub to help lower himself down to the floor.  He sits right against the side of the tub, but facing in your direction to be able to see you.  With one knee bent, he rests an arm on his knee as he takes a bite of his own sandwich. 

 

 

The fact he's still eating lunch with you makes your heart melt.

 

 

"Thank you for lunch," you tell him, then you move closer towards him, "And thank you for being the best lunch date."

 

 

The way he looks at you makes your body blush and your heart skip.  The softness of his stare and the quirk of his lips into a cute grin, you always feel so lucky to have his love when he looks at you like this.

 

 

"I'd make it even better if I didn't have to get back in a bit," his tongue sweeps across his lower lip as he leans towards you.

 

 

Cheeks now pink, lips in a smirk, you meet him at the edge and press your lips to his.  

 

 

As you both eat, he tells you about finding the orange juice making you both laugh and he tells you about some of the weird requests he got that morning from a couple motel guests.  Once the sandwiches are eaten, Sam dips his hand into the water to press it against your rounded belly.  

 

 

"I can't wait to meet her," his southern accent soft, "Havin' another one of you 'round here..." and he grins, "...what could get better than that."  

 

 

It makes your heart full and a blush rise to your cheeks; you place your hand over his and look at him with a soft smile. 

 

 

"I hope she has your hair," you stroke his jaw with your other hand, "You know how I feel about those curls," you give a short laugh as you watch his grin grow bigger at your words. 

 

 

"Yes I do," he turns his face enough to kiss the inside of your wrist, then he thinks about your words, "Our little girl with curly hair...and your beautiful smile."

 

 

Gliding your fingers into those aforementioned curls, "She'll be unstoppable," you smirk.  

 

 

"I don't doubt it," the hand of his on your belly slides up your sternum, knuckles brushing your breast.  His palm eventually fits against your jaw.  His fingers curl behind your ear and into your hair and his thumb caresses your cheek.

 

 

Letting him turn your face towards him, he meets you for a sweet kiss. 

 

 

"I hate that I have to get back, but how 'bout I make it up to you later tonight...a couple times," he smirks.  

 

 

His voice, paired with those words, makes a small groan of arousal sound in your throat, "Please," you almost whimper, your pregnancy hormones making you more sexual than normal. 

 

 

"You're making it hard to leave, I'll tell you," his own voice getting more rough as he sees the effect he has on you. 

 

 

"You better go," and you sit back some so you separate from him, "Because if you end up staying, I'm not gonna let you leave," you give a small laugh, but you're incredibly serious. 

 

 

But he gives you that look, that look of him wanting to have at you and you gently push his shoulder, "No, stop. Go," you giggle. 

 

 

He gives a small growl, "Okay, okay."  After leaning on the edge of the tub to help him stand up, he leans down and kisses your head.

 

 

"Be good you two.  Love you ladies."

 

 

And when you lean your head back to look up at him he steals a kiss, a smile on both your faces. 


End file.
